Dragonborn: Destiny
by Reviewthis18
Summary: The story of Siglak continues in this familiar tale of the Dragonborn of Skyrim, but his is not the only story to tell. Please read and review, thank you very much. Rated M for graphic violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 7

Here is a story that is well known and shall be well known in the countless years to come. The truth may be lost or twisted in future times when bards seek to make the story more glorious. Know then that it is the Fourth Era in the year two hundred and one, and this is the story as I remember it.

The shake of the wagon woke me up. My head was sore and so were my wrists, though the latter of were sore because they were bound with thick rope. Beside me was an Auburn haired Imperial woman whose wrists were bound in much the same fashion. Sitting across from me was a man with yellow hair that had a single braid in the front and he had the blue eyes of a Nord. **He said to me His gaze turned to a man with smoothed back dark hair. **

**t been looking for you I would have stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell.**You two, we shouldns these Stormcloaks the Empire ** The Stormcloak cut in. **

**s wrong with him?t wear the same uniform that the Stormcloak wore. His apparel seemed more regal, as if he held some noble authority. **

**the Stormcloak shouted, re speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King.**A Nord** It reminded me of something that I had forgotten for a moment, I was in Skyrim. This death was better than the one that I would have had before, at least I was free of the Thalmor. I still grieved silently that Skyrim would stay in the sorry state that I had seen it in eleven years ago, but it would not matter soon when Sovngarde took me. The Stormcloak said it with disgust. **

**I said shifting around to see. Sure enough, there was a woman wearing the black robes of a Thalmor Justicar seated on a horse. Shor and Nine Divines, hear me; if I am to die, then so be it, but please don**Step towards the block when your name is Stormcloak, the Jarl of has been an honor Jarl of of , I** He didn**Anyone else feel like running?Woman, who are you?My name is Liera Ventillius, I

**t care who you are, you will go to the block.**You,Who are you?I am Siglak of Whiterun, son of Lorik of name isn

**She said without a moment of thought. **

**I asked and she just looked at me indignantly. m not a rebel, my name isnm not guilty of anything except being in the wrong place at the wrong time.**Shut your mouth and go to the block going to die then I want to know the block prisoner, or I

**am**Shut your filthy Nord mouth.t push any further; the humor that came from mocking her was short lived, and I saw no reason to delay the inevitable.

The priest began to speak but she was cut short by the first Stormcloak as he stepped up to the block. ** I could not help but respect his courage, even in the face of death he spat at his enemies. **

**Ralof said as he bowed his head in respect. **

**I said, Ralof smiled and gave a nod. **

**A Stormcloak woman shouted and was met with cries for justice and the death of Stormcloaks. **

**The Imperial captain ordered. I decided to mock her a bit more though, seeing as I was only moments away from death anyways, so I looked pretended that I couldn**I said next the block prisoner, nice and the blade fall as it will.t matter to me anyways. Mother, Father, Veroth, Scar, ICome on,s shouting snapped me out of the trance that the dragon seemed put me in. t give us another Ulfric, was that really a dragon like in the stories and legends?Legends don** He said in his deep Nord accent. The Stormcloaks nodded and began to move. I heard Ulfric say, and I stopped. **

**I said as I ran up the stairs. So many years my father had been dead, but he remembered who my father was. His words assured me that I had come to a good place. **

**As I moved up the stairs the wall gave way inward as the massive head of the dragon burst through the wall and snatched up one of the Stormcloaks. This did however leave a hole in the wall which I jumped through into the house that stood next to the towed. From here I moved down to the streets and began to run. No more than a few feet away though I was intercepted by the Nord soldier that had held the list. He called for me to follow him and so I did, I didns who was accompanied by Liera. The list holder raised his sword ready to strike. **

**re not stopping us this time.**Fine,I hope that dragon takes you all to get those bindings off of you two.s wrists. t need it anymore.s sword. The captains blows landed where flesh was exposed. **Liera mocked as her enemy lay waiting for the killing blow being too weak to stop it. With all her might Liera swung her axe and cut into the other womans sword and Liera put on her armor. **

**Ralof chuckled. The keep shook again as the dragon no doubt still soared around outside. s get out of here.t matter though, we were safely away from the dragon. I lived to fight on; it seemed the Gods did favor me after all.**


	2. Chapter 1 re-submitted

**Hey, I'm sure you noticed the problems with chapter 1 (Unless my computer somehow distorts a lot of the story) so I have submitted the first chapter again. Thank you for your patience, and as always, read and review because I thrive on your feedback.**

Here is a story that is well known and shall be well known in the countless years to come. The truth may be lost or twisted in future times when bards seek to make the story more glorious. Know then that it is the Fourth Era in the year two hundred and one, and this is the story as I remember it.

The shake of the wagon woke me up. My head was sore and so were my wrists, though the latter of were sore because they were bound with thick rope. Beside me was an Auburn haired Imperial woman whose wrists were bound in much the same fashion. Sitting across from me was a man with yellow hair that had a single braid in the front and he had the blue eyes of a Nord. "Hey you, finally awake." He said to me "You were trying to cross the border right; walked right into that Imperial ambush same as us, that thief over there and the Imperial woman next to you." His gaze turned to a man with smoothed back dark hair.

"Damn you Stormcloaks, Skyrim was fine until you came along, the Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you I would have stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell." He said to the Stormcloak, then he spoke to the Imperial and I. "You two, we shouldn't be here it's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now thief." The Stormcloak cut in.

"What's wrong with him?" The thief asked indicating to the man next to me whose mouth was covered. He didn't wear the same uniform that the Stormcloak wore. His apparel seemed more regal, as if he held some noble authority.

"Watch your tongue," the Stormcloak shouted, "You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King." This was Ulfric, I had made it back to Skyrim only to see hope destroyed again. By Talos, this was quiet a mess. The thief realized what else that meant only a second before I did, if this was Ulfric then it would be death for him and all other captives.

I had shared similar feelings with the thief, despair, fear, but the man across from me spoke. "A Nord's last thoughts should be of home." It reminded me of something that I had forgotten for a moment, I was in Skyrim. This death was better than the one that I would have had before, at least I was free of the Thalmor. I still grieved silently that Skyrim would stay in the sorry state that I had seen it in eleven years ago, but it would not matter soon when Sovngarde took me. "Look at him; General Tulius, the military governor." The Stormcloak said it with disgust. "It looks like the Thalmor are with him; damned elves."

"What!" I said shifting around to see. Sure enough, there was a woman wearing the black robes of a Thalmor Justicar seated on a horse. Shor and Nine Divines, hear me; if I am to die, then so be it, but please don't send me back to their wicked cruelty. Let me die here, in my homeland and not in some far off land.

In the center of the small town that we rolled into, the carts stopped and we were lined up. "Step towards the block when your name is called." A Nord in Imperial armor said as he read over a list. "Ulfric Stormcloak, the Jarl of Windhelm."

"It has been an honor Jarl Ulfric." The Nord next to me said.

"Ralof of Riverwood." The Nord moved towards the chopping block. "Lokir of Rorricstead."

The horse thief looked frantic as he stepped forward and began to plead to the Imperial officer who oversaw the prisoners. "Please, I'm not a rebel." He didn't wait for a response before me took off down the street in a desperate attempt to escape.

His attempt was in vain as an Imperial archer shot an arrow into his back. "Anyone else feel like running?" The Imperial officer said. I was almost tempted to do so if only to spite her.

"Woman, who are you?" The Nord with the list asked.

The Auburn haired Imperial stepped forward. "My name is Liera Ventillius, I'm not with these Nords and I have committed no crime. Cut these binds and let me go."

"I don't care who you are, you will go to the block." The Imperial captain said. Liera took a step forward and spat at the Imperial captain before walking towards the block.

"You," The man with the list said to me, "Who are you?"

"I am Siglak of Whiterun, son of Lorik of Whiterun." I said calmly.

"His name isn't on the list captain, what should we do?"

"He goes to the block with all the others." She said without a moment of thought.

"Why?" I asked and she just looked at me indignantly. "I'm not a rebel, my name isn't on the list, and I'm not guilty of anything except being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Shut your mouth and go to the block coward." She snapped at me.

"I'm not a coward, but if I'm going to die then I want to know why."

The officer drew her sword and gave me a hard shove towards the block "To the block prisoner, or I'll kill you right now."

"Yes ma'am" I said in the most sarcastic and mocking tone that I could muster up. Mocking this woman was becoming quite fun actually, what could she really do anyways, kill me? I was already as good as dead.

"Shut your filthy Nord mouth." She shouted at me. I didn't push any further; the humor that came from mocking her was short lived, and I saw no reason to delay the inevitable.

The priest began to speak but she was cut short by the first Stormcloak as he stepped up to the block. "My ancestors are smiling at me Imperial, can you say the same." I could not help but respect his courage, even in the face of death he spat at his enemies.

"As fearless in death as he was in life." Ralof said as he bowed his head in respect.

"His soul rests in Sovngarde now," I said, "As will we all soon." Ralof smiled and gave a nod.

"You Imperial Bastards." A Stormcloak woman shouted and was met with cries for justice and the death of Stormcloaks.

"Next up, the Nord in the rags." The Imperial captain ordered. I decided to mock her a bit more though, seeing as I was only moments away from death anyways, so I looked pretended that I couldn't hear her. "I said next prisoner." She shouted. At that moment a loud noise sounded, it was almost like the roaring of a wild beast, but it was no beast that I had ever heard.

"To the block prisoner, nice and easy." The Nord soldier with the list said.

My thoughts turned from the defiance that had led me here and became thoughts of Sovngarde. I hoped that I would find myself there; perhaps Veroth was there, and certainly Scar would be after his unyielding defiance. I placed my head on the block and looked up at the large masked executioner. "Let the blade fall as it will." I muttered as I closed my eyes and prepared myself for death. The roar sounded again but I paid it no mind, in a few moments it wouldn't matter to me anyways. Mother, Father, Veroth, Scar, I'm coming home. Then in the moment when I anticipated the axe falling I felt the ground shake. My eyes shot open and I picked my head up to see a great black scaled beast sitting atop a guard tower. There was no mistaking what it was as it stretched its wings and shot fire from its mouth.

"Come on," Ralof's shouting snapped me out of the trance that the dragon seemed put me in. "The guards won't give us another chance." I stood and ran after him into a stone tower where some of the other Stormcloaks had gathered; Ulfric was among them.

"Jarl Ulfric, was that really a dragon like in the stories and legends?" One of the Stormcloaks asked.

"Legends don't burn down cites." He said in his deep Nord accent. "We need to move now, Get up the stairs and try to find another way out of the tower." The Stormcloaks nodded and began to move. "Talos be with you son of Lorik." I heard Ulfric say, and I stopped.

"And you as well friend of my father." I said as I ran up the stairs. So many years my father had been dead, but he remembered who my father was. His words assured me that I had come to a good place.

As I moved up the stairs the wall gave way inward as the massive head of the dragon burst through the wall and snatched up one of the Stormcloaks. This did however leave a hole in the wall which I jumped through into the house that stood next to the towed. From here I moved down to the streets and began to run. No more than a few feet away though I was intercepted by the Nord soldier that had held the list. He called for me to follow him and so I did, I didn't like him very much but he knew the town better than I did and he could help me escape. All through Helgan, soldiers were shooting arrows at the dragon. It did little good as the beast swooped down and burned them all to death. Then just outside the keep our path crossed Ralof's who was accompanied by Liera. "Ralof you damned traitor!" The list holder raised his sword ready to strike.

"You're not stopping us this time." Ralof shouted back.

"Fine," the other Nord lowered his blade slightly, "I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde." Both of them then called for me to follow them. The decision was easy for me; I chose Ralof, who had been bound with me, over the Imperial lapdog with the list.

We entered the keep to find a Stormcloak corpse on the floor. Ralof rushed over and placed his hand on the corpses shoulder. "We'll meet again in Sovngarde brother. Let's get those bindings off of you two." Ralof said as he sliced the ropes around mine and Liera's wrists. "Take Gunnards gear, he won't need it anymore." The Stormcloak armor felt good on my body, the small iron axe went to Liera since I could defend myself with the flame spell that I knew. We had prepared just in time too, the wooded gate that led down the hallway opened and out stepped that same Imperial officer that sent us to the block. She was accompanied by one other soldier who already had his sword out and stood ready to strike.

The officer made the first advance as she lunged at Liera who swiped her axe to the side deflecting the blow, then she tried to hack her leg only to be blocked by the captain's sword. The captain's next attempt was a slash across the chest and then a cut across the neck, both of which Liera blocked. The next strike proved to be costly as Liera managed to disarm the captain then tackle her. All at once there was a flurry of hacking and chopping, her armor provided some protection but many of Liera's blows landed where flesh was exposed. "You should have cut me loose." Liera mocked as her enemy lay waiting for the killing blow being too weak to stop it. With all her might Liera swung her axe and cut into the other woman's neck, then she did it again, and again until her head was cut free from her body. I picked up the captain's sword and Liera put on her armor.

"Looks like you enjoyed that." Ralof chuckled. The keep shook again as the dragon no doubt still soared around outside. "Let's get out of here." We went down deeper into the keep where we found ourselves in the dungeon where two dead Imperials lay at the feet of two Stormcloaks.

Ralof talked to them for a few minutes while I searched the dungeon for anything useful and came upon an iron shield and some Imperial swords. I also found some tools that were all too familiar to me; this was a torture room. I put it out of my mind and the three of us went deeper still into the keep with the two other Stormcloaks. Soon found ourselves against two Imperials who had crude longbows and iron arrows. They were foolish though, too foolish to realize that they stood in a puddle of oil. Immediately I dropped the shield and in my left hand I made a small flame appear then shot into the puddle. Fire rose from the oil and engulfed the two men as the dashed forward screaming only to be slashed and stabbed by the Ralof and the other Stormcloaks.

Ralof, Liera and I parted ways with the other two then as we went into a cave that sat underneath the keep; we were almost free. No sooner had we left the caves though than we found ourselves hiding from the dragon as it flew away from Helgan which was most likely in ashes by now. It didn't matter though, we were safely away from the dragon. I lived to fight on; it seemed the Gods did favor me after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 8

"Come on," Ralof said, "Riverwood is only a little further." Ralof told me that his sister, Gerdur owned the lumber mill in Riverwood and that she would be more than happy to help us.

He was certainly right about that, she was glad to help us even if the idea of a dragon made her uneasy. "There is one thing you could do for me though; if a dragon attacks Riverwood then we will not last. Go to the Jarl of Whiterun and tell him to send aid."

"I will, but first I need to get rid of some valuables that I took from the Imperials."

"The Riverwood Trader should do." Gerdur pointed towards a small building at the center of town.

"Why don't I come with you?" Liera said. "I would do better in a city than a lumber village."

I nodded, a little company on the road would be good, especially someone with the fighting skills that Liera had shown. "Thank you Gerdur, we'll make sure the Jarl sends his support." I turned and went to the store where I was immediately caught in the middle of an argument.

"Well one of us has to do something." The black haired young woman said to the man behind the counter.

"I said no!" He shouted back "No adventures, no heroics, no thief chasing." His tone and mood changed as he saw me. "Oh, welcome to the Riverwood trader."

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Oh, we were robbed the other day. We still have plenty to sell though, the thieves were just after one thing. They only stole a solid golden statue that was shaped like a dragon's claw." The man said

"Well why not get some guards from Whiterun to chase them down?" Liera suggested.

"The thieves took the claw up to Bleakfalls Barrow, it would be a good place to hide from the guards." The young woman said. "Besides that, there is the fact that most people would rather let the thieves get away than go through an old Nord crypt. Also, my brother doesn't want me on the road alone and he won't go himself for fear that we'll be robbed again."

"I'm going up to Whiterun anyways, I'll tell the guards. In the meantime, I just need to sell some things off before I go." I sold off some odds and ends that I had collected off of dead Imperials and bought a few potions just in case I needed them. I also bought a set of clothes so that I could stop looking like a Stormcloak in Imperial territory then I sold the Stormcloak armor to be rid of the dead weight.

"With dragons about I hardly think the guards will be willing to help." Liera said as we walked down the road.

"It couldn't hurt to tell them." I replied.

On the road I couldn't help but remember my years living outside Whiterun, and the many more that were spent inside the city. Then as I came to the crossroads I saw the open plains of Whiterun stretched out before me. On my left was a meadery that I didn't recognize but I remember hearing something about when I was younger. Then just past that was an old stone wall that I had neglected to fix as a child. It had been more than twenty years since I had set foot on this farm, but I recognized it all the same; this was my father's farm. But why then did it feel so unfamiliar? That little boy who had watched his father and brother go away seemed to be a stranger to me now. This land was mine no longer, I had sold it long ago and with it my childhood.

"Are you okay?" Liera asked. "You're acting strange."

"Sorry, it's nothing." Running to catch up to her. I didn't realize that I had stopped.

"Well come on, we're almost there."

I nodded and began to walk as I said one final goodbye to the farm. "So what brings you to Skyrim? You don't seem the merchant type and you're clearly not with the legion."

"I'm a sell-sword," she said. "I came here thinking that the war would be good for business."

"I've never understood you sell-sword types, putting your lives on the line for something like gold."

Liera gave a slight chuckle. "It's as good a reason as any. Anyways, I've been fighting for gold since my days in the Imperial city arena." That made my eyebrows raise; I had hear tales of the arena from Imperial merchants, and I had always the fighters being larger than life figures. Yet here was this Imperial woman who came up to my chin. Though closely looking her over, she was quite muscular, and a scar on her cheek made her look more like a warrior. Still, my surprise was not fully gone and my eyebrows remained raised. "Oh yes, I used to be the champion before I quit. They called me Liera skull-splitter, give me a battle-axe and I'll show you why."

"So that's why you want to go to Whiterun then, a better chance of finding work." She nodded. "Well then let me wish you luck, because here we are."

It was odd that the ancient and crumbling walls of Whiterun seemed to be the only thing that was as I remembered it. "Halt," I was stopped by a guard at the gate, "The city is closed to outsiders with reports of dragons about."

"But we just came from Helgan, we have news about the dragon attack. Surely the Jarl should hear of this." Liera wove her words more carefully than I had expected of a sell-sword; she certainly was a strange one. The guard nodded and let us into the city where I was met by two familiar faces.

"We'll pay more if we need to but the Legion must have those swords." Idolf Battle-born stood clad in Imperial armor, he stilled seemed the perfect Imperial lapdog to me.

"I just can't fill an order that size on my own. Why don't you swallow that stubborn pride of yours and ask Eorlund Grey-Mane for help?" Adrianna Avenicci was still just as stone faced as ever and it was good to see she still worked the forge.

"Ha!" Idolf scoffed "I would sooner bend my knee to Ulfric Stormcloak. Even if I did though, Grey-Mane would never make steel for the legion."

"Have it your way, but don't expect a miracle." I wanted to stop and speak to her, to call her master Avenicci again, but I had a message to deliver.

"Long live the Empire." Idolf said, saluting Liera as she passed by him, still wearing the Imperial Armor she had taken off of a dead soldier. Liera looked at him for a moment, forgetting what it must have seemed like, before she saluted back.

Little shops and market stalls filled the center of town, with some faces I recognized. Up by the old Gilder Green tree Heinsker shouted out praises of Talos and cursed the Empire's name as he eyed Liera suspiciously. Things had clearly changed, seeing as nobody objected to his cries where he would have been kidnapped eleven years ago. I wondered how he had escaped the great sweep.

"I think I should get rid of this armor." Liera said. "It would cause problems if I looked like an a-wall imperial officer that was selling her sword arm.

"Well good luck finding the armor." I said as we approached the doors to Dragon's Reach. "This is where we part ways," Liera said, "I don't like dealing with all of the lords and kings, or whatever they're called up north."

"Are you sure? We might always get a reward or something for delivering the message, and you might need something to replace the armor that you plan to get rid of."

"Well I suppose I could stay with you until the message is delivered." She smiled and gave a small nod.

Not a full minute after we entered Dragon's Reach though I was stopped by a Dunmer woman at sword point, I knew her only as Ireleth, the Jarl's house-karl. "The Jarl is not receiving visitors at this time." She said.

"We have a message from Riverwood concerning the dragon." I said as I took a step back.

"That would explain why the guards let you into the city. Come, the Jarl will want to speak to you at once."

There sat Balgruuf, it took me a minute to realize that my teeth were clenched and my hands were in fists. "Who are you and what business do you have here?" he asked.

"Riverwood calls for aid against the possibility of dragon attacks." I said. "We were at Helgan when it was burned."

Balgruuf turned to his Steward. "What do you say now Avenicci, do we continue to trust in the strength of our walls?"

"We should send some guards to Riverwood my Jarl." Ireleth said.

"We should do no such thing, moving men there could convince General Tullius that we are planning to join the rebels." Avenicci argued to Ireleth.

"Enough!" Balgruuf shouted ending their argument. "I won't stand idly by as a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people." _No, you'll just let your people be taken away to the Nine knows where. _I thought trying to keep a scowl off of my face. "Ireleth, send a detachment of guards to Riverwood at once." Ireleth gave a slight bow and left. "You two," the Jarl said turning his attention to us. "You sought me out on your own initiative, and for that you have my thanks; also, I will have my guards bring you something from my armory as a reward for this service." Liera seemed happy enough at that. There is one more thing the both of you could do for me though," The Jarl rose and walked into a small room where he greeted a man whom was named Farengar. The man wore the blue robes of a mage which made it clear that he was a court wizard. "Farengar, these two will help you with your research into dragons."

"Good, I already have a task for you. Now when I say task I really mean delving into an ancient crypt in search of an ancient stone tablet that may or may not actually be there."

"Where are we going and what are we fetching?" Liera said so casually, it must have seemed just another job for a sell-sword.

Farengar smiled, "Ah, no needs for tedious 'hows' and 'whys'. You will be going to Bleakfalls Barrow to recover an old stone tablet that is said to show a map of dragon burial sites."

"That would seem easy, if it wasn't for the fact that there are bandits up that way according to a shopkeeper in Riverwood." I said.

"Take this gold and buy yourself some armor and a good weapon then." Balgruuf said handing me a small bag of coins. "Think of it as a reward for this service if you succeed."

"Thank you my Jarl." I said giving a small bow. This was just the excuse that I needed to go to War Maidens and speak with Master Avenicci. It was late in the afternoon but there she was working on the iron swords that Idolf had asked for. "Do you need help?" I asked as I approached.

She looked up at me and her face softened a little. "Actually yes, I've been so busy with this order for swords that I haven't been able to work on another order that I have for a hide helmet and an iron dagger."

"Just give me the materials and I'll get to work." She just gestured to the leather that was tanning on the rack which was next to an iron ingot and some leather straps. I got to work immediately on the dagger, I had forgotten most of what I knew about metal forging in the years I spent in the mines but iron was something I still remembered. After the dagger and helmet were finished I gave them to Adrianne to examine like I used to when I was her apprentice.

"Fine work," She said with a small nod. "I should hire you to be my assistant."

"I'm surprised you don't have one already, you look like you get a lot of business." I said wondering why indeed she didn't have one.

"I had an apprentice once, but he was taken ten years back." She said, the expression on her face hardening into a scowl.

"Eleven years back actually."

"Right eleven years." She said and then confusion entered her expression. "How do you…."

"Have you really never had an apprentice since Siglak?"

"And now you know his name. Who are you?"

"Master Avenicci, it's me." I said.

Adrianne looked at me and then to the dagger and then back to me. "But eleven years ago you were taken. How have you returned?"

"That is a very long story, one that I should not speak where I don't know who could be listening."

"Why are you telling me this then?" Adrianne looked around to make sure that nobody else was around.

"I know that I can trust you, but I must go now to do something for the Jarl and I need some armor."

"Right, what kind do you need?"

"Just some hide, it's light and easy to move around in." I gave her the gold and took the armor. "Thank you master Avenicci, when this is over I would like to help you out more around the forge." I was met with the approving nod that was the same as a smile coming from Master Avenicci. As I walked through the gates and out of the city I couldn't help but smile, there were at least a few things in Whiterun that still made it feel like home.

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long, but things got in the way. Thank you for reading thus far, and remember to leave any comments that you have; I like hearing feedback. **


	4. Chapter 3 the last chapter 3 was Ch 2

Setting in the combination I slipped the fingers on the golden claw into the small holes carved in the old puzzle door. Liera and I had found the bandits in Bleakfalls Barrow, but what proved to be more troublesome were the draugers that were in great abundance. Liera proved that she really was deadly with a battle-axe that she had taken off a dead drauger, were it not for her I would have been slain long before reaching that puzzle door.

It was almost over though, the stone tablet we were looking for was just beyond this door. I had expected another chamber no bigger than any other in this old crypt, but my eyes beheld a vast cave with a small stream flowing through it and bats hanging from the high ceiling. In the center of the cavern was a raised platform where a single coffin lay by what looked to be a great stone wall, the type that were used to record great events and other important things.

As we approached I faintly heard a sound, like an old chant. "What is that?" I asked Liera, though I did not really expect much of an answer.

"Could you be more specific, 'that' could be a lot of things?" I looked at Liera wondering why she seemed not to hear it.

"The chanting, you don't hear it?" She stared at me as if I was mad and shook her head. The sound grew louder as I spotted a blue glow coming from some carvings on the wall and that glow seemed to get brighter as I came closer to it. _Fus!_ The word suddenly came into my mind, but I did not understand what 'Fus' meant. It stayed there in my mind, and it seemed to be familiar to me. I swear I knew what the word meant, but that meaning seemed to be just out of reach.

I had no time to ponder this further though as it was at that moment that the coffin behind me was forced open and out came a drauger wielding a great-sword.

It brought down its sword onto my hide shield breaking a large chunk off. I dropped the shield, it would do little good now, and I drew my sword just in time to block the next strike. Then the beast raised its sword and began to bring it down in an attempt to chop me in half. Liera blocked that with her axe as I stepped to the side and drove my sword into the drauger's belly. Following that I pulled my sword free and with a quick slash at the legs I knocked the drauger down. With great force, Liera brought down her axe with enough force to chop the boney man in half, returning it to its deathly sleep.

The tablet was in a small chest next to the coffin, we retrieved it and made our way out of the barrow. More time had passed than I had thought, the sun was high in the sky when we entered the crypt, but now it was night. We lit one of our torches and found our way to the river which we followed back to Riverwood. The door to the shop was locked so we had to spend the night at the local inn.

I was glad to rest, thinking it over, I hadn't rested since I had last taken a blow to the head and woken up an Imperial prisoner.

I laid down and closed my eyes, but when they opened I found myself in an abyss of sorts. There was only black nothingness in every direction, yet I could feel ground beneath my feat even though there appeared to be nothing there either.

_Come to me my child._ The voice that echoed through my head was a raspy whisper and yet I could hear it as clear as if the speaker stood beside me. _Follow my voice child; come do what you were born to do._ The sound of footsteps echoed in the distance. Every part of my body wanted to run, except for that part of my brain that made me move on curiously towards the footsteps, which I assumed belonged to the speeker. The footsteps continued, but I could not see anyone ahead of me.

That's when a thought occurred to me, I spun around and felt a sharp sting in my chest. In the dark there glowed a dagger with a curved blade that was such a dark shade of grey that it almost seemed as black as this void. The handle was the color of the blood that flowed from my body, I could feel myself getting weaker and not only because of the wound. This draining feeling was unnatural. "Welcome brother." A woman's voice said. I looked up from the dagger to see a shrouded figure clad in red and black, and I looked into her eyes and saw a dark sense of pleasure that I had never seen before. I had only heard it called the thrill or the hunt.

I sat strait up in a cold sweat in my room at the inn, I had no intention of going back to sleep, so I exited the inn as fast as I could. The sound of the blacksmith's hammer was already pounding away, I had slept longer than I intended to. Before going off towards Whiterun Liera and I returned the claw to the shopkeeper who thanked us and gave a bit of coin.

Farengar was happy to have the tablet, as was his hooded friend whose face was hidden. Before I could find out anything more about this stranger though, Ireleth came running up. "Farengar, come quickly. A dragon has been spotted by the Western Watch tower." She turned to Liera and I "Both of you should come too." I was a bit surprised when she said that; true we had proven to be resourceful thus far, but I didn't think we would do much good against a dragon, or at least I wouldn't. We were led up the stairs where Balgruuf talked with one of the guards as he told his story of how the dragon appeared and how he ran to Whiterun.

Balgruuf thanked the man and sent him down to the barracks. Then turning to Ireleth he order her to take some guards to the Watchtower. We were to go along as well.

Ireleth and her guards fell behind Liera and I who ran ahead towards the plume of smoke that rose from the western watchtower.

"Do you know anything about dragons Siglak?" Liera asked as we ran to the watchtower.

"Only What I've heard in stories, and that isn't much."

"Well then, we'll just have to improvise when it shows up." She tapped me on the shoulder and it did help to chase away some of the fear to know that a warrior as capable as Liera was at my side. We came up to the watch tower but one of the guards stopped us "The dragon, it's still around somewhere."

"How many of you are there?" Liera's face became the model of concentration as she looked over the crumbling tower.

"Three of us." The guard replied.

"You three get to the top of the tower and use your bows. If the dragon lands then draw its attention while Siglak and I charge it. Above all though, stay alive, there's reinforcements on the way." The echoing roar sounded in the distance. I looked to the skies to see the dragon approaching. I drew my sword and the fire resistant shield that Balgruuf had given me as many of the guards shot arrows at the creature. The beast opened its mouth letting flames flowed forth as two guards were consumed in the flames immediately.

With the Dragon sailing around overhead I could do little; I did have a longbow that I had taken off of a bandit, but I was too poor a shot to hit the dragon, all I could do was try and miss. A few arrows from the remaining guard hit the wings and forced the dragon to land. The ground shook as the beast finally landed. "Now!" Liera shouted as she ran forward with me following on her heels. "Archer, continue to fire; see if you can find a weak spot while we keep it distracted."

Shifting her weight to put more force behind her strike, Liera smacked the dragon in the side of the head leaving a long cut on its eye. I followed up with a slash to the nose but the scales prevented any real damage. The dragon's great massive head lunged forward and I almost didn't move fast enough. My shield separated me from the dragon's head, but the force still knocked me onto my back where the dragon continued to snap at me. As it reared its head back for another strike, I swung my shield into his head, giving me enough time to get to my feet. I had a sort of pattern at work, the dragon would try to bite me, I would block it with my shield, and then I would slash my sword across the dragon's face while Liera brought her axe down on the dragon's neck only to find the scales were too thick for simple steel weapons. By this time, Ireleth and her guards had joined the fight. As a bolt of lightning came from Ireleth, the dragon turned its head. This gave me a chance, with all of my might, I drove my sword into the dragon's eye and kept pushing it deeper until I was sure that it skewered its beastly brain.

The dragon flailed wildly, then it collapsed and was dead. I withdrew my sword from its eye socket and began to wipe the blood off of the blade when I heard what sounded like burning. Closer examination of the dragon's body showed that it appeared to be, dissolving, in a way. A great orange and blue light rose from the corpse and in a kind of stream through the air, this light flowed into me. Every part of me felt like it was on fire, but in a glorious way. It is quite hard to explain just what I mean, but I felt an odd sort of stimulation, like every inch of my body was alive like never before. "By the Gods," one of the guards said running up to me, "You're dragonborn."

"Dragonborn? What's that?" I asked.

"From the very oldest tales when dragonborns would slay dragons and steal their power, that's what you did isn't it?"

I pondered this for a moment, and realized that the sensation I felt seemed to be like that, I felt sort of understanding of this dragon, like I knew who it had been. That aside, this all confused me; how could I be a dragonborn? "I, don't know." I answered.

"There's only one way to know for sure," the guard said, "try shouting; only the dragonborn can shout without training the way dragons do."

The guards began to talk amongst themselves about old tales of dragonborns as I took a deep breath. "Fus!" A blue light seemed to leap from my mouth and the two guards stumbled back. It was amazing, I just suddenly knew that 'fus' meant 'force', at the time I didn't realize how that could be. It was a lot to think about, so I didn't stay and listen to the guards marvel at what I had done.

"Who would have thought, you, a dragonborn." Liera said. "Something like that will attract a lot of attention."

"That might not be a good thing," I answered, "especially for someone in my position."

"What being a fugitive? Don't worry Siglak, the legion has better things to do than chase down one person who has little to do with their enemies." Liera's guess was off, I was thinking about the Thalmor who were no doubt still hunting me. "At any rate, it could be good for business." I raised an eyebrow curiously, "Imagine this, a pair of sell-swords, one of which is a Dragonborn. Every Jarl in Skyrim will want us to fight for them."

"So are you asking me to join you?"

"You're a descent warrior, I could use someone like you watching my neck." I stalled for a moment and she continued talking before I could answer. "Take some time to think about it, but first let's get this business with the Jarl sorted out."

Liera and I were nearly at the gates of Whiterun when the ground began to shake and I heard a great and loud sound echo. I looked around as the sound faded as quickly as it had come, it was gone now whatever it was.

Jarl Balgruuf was overjoyed that the dragon was dead, but he probed for more information still. "As it turns out, I'm dragonborn."

"So the Grey Beards really were calling you." He said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Didn't you hear the thundering sound as you came into the city?" asked another man who I assumed was the Jarl's brother.

"But what do they want with me?"

"If you really are dragonborn, they can teach you how to use your gift." The Jarl's brother said.

Proventus Avinicci, the Jarl's Steward, doubted it and the Jarl's brother was clearly displeased with the sentiment as well as his use of the words 'Nord nonsense' to describe the Greybeards and the power of the voice.

"Calm yourself brother." Balgruuf said to his brother and then to me he said, "Whatever happened when you killed that dragon revealed something in you, and the Greybeards heard it." Balgruuf continued to speak but my mind was on the Greybeards, and what this would mean for me. I was told that I should go to High Hrothgar to learn from them, this would surely lead me away from Windhelm, away from the war I had come home to fight. This thought was interrupted when my attention was suddenly called back to the Jarl as his volume raised and his words became more formal. "You have done a great service for me and my city, by my right as Jarl I name you Thane of Whiterun. It's the highest honor that is within my power to grant. I assign you Lydia as a personal Houscarl and this weapon from my armory to serve as your badge of office."

"I am honored my Jarl, but surely this honor belongs to Liera. I merely fought the dragon, she took charge of the situation as soon as we arrived at the tower." _Lydia? Could it truly be her?_ I thought.

"No, sorry Siglak; I'm a sell-sword, politics don't interest me. Speaking of which, I should be off in search of people who need my sword arm."

"I'm glad you came with me," I said shaking her hand, "I may not have made it otherwise."

"I could say the same, you're a damned fine warrior. I'll see you around then."

As I went to leave Dragonsreach, I was met by a woman perhaps a year or two younger than myself with short black hair and a single short braid in the front. There was no mistaking those strong Nordic features, this was Lydia. That same girl I had known as a child, when I was the blacksmith and she was the warrior; now here she stood before me a fully grown woman made into a housekarl. "Honor to you my Thane." She said as I approached.

"Honor to you Lydia." Those were the only words that would escape my lips. Memories came back to me of days when Lydia was to be the Captain of the Guard and I was to forge good steel for her, those were better times.

I wanted to stay in that moment, but it seemed that everyone knew about my trip to High Hrothgar. "I was informed that you were summoned by the Greybeards. If you would allow it, I would like to accompany you."

A small smile touched my lips and I nodded. "Thank you Lydia, I would be glad to have you travel with me."

"Yes my Thane." The way that she addressed me as a Thane drove home just how much things had changed, but still it brought me joy to be this close to an old friend in a land that now seemed new to me.

**Hey guys, I would like to apologize for the time it is taking to write these. I am currently working on four other stories, one of which is not actually fan fiction, so I am having some trouble balancing. Thank you for your support this far, and please continue to read and review. **


	5. Chapter 4 (yes this is really chapter 4)

After a day of walking Lydia and I came upon the small town of Iverstead at the foot of the Throat of the World. It was dark and we were both so tired so I used the little coin I had to pay for a room at the local inn. The whole way here, Lydia and I had not said a word to one another. I could not find the words to speak to her and she still seemed to have little to say if it was not important, just like old times.

But then I saw an old familiar sight hanging at Lydia's hip. To anyone else it would have seemed like a regular steel sword, but I spotted the small letter 'S' worked into the hilt. It was a wonder that she had kept it all these years, the first steel sword that I had ever forged. "That's a fine sword you have there Lydia, where did you get it?"

"From you Siglak." I could feel my eyebrows raise as those words filled my ears. "Honestly Siglak, did you think I wouldn't recognize you? I haven't met many other Nords with thick black hair, a face like yours, _and _a scar under their right eye that matches the one I gave you in a training accident. The way you kept looking at me also made it obvious."

"If you knew who I was then why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted to see if you remembered me."

"I did," I smiled again, "As soon as I heard your name I was trying to think of ways to tell you that it was me. Gods, it's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, but how is it that you're here? The last time I saw you, you and my father were in chains being dragged out of the city by those Thalmor bastards."

"It's been eleven years Lydia, it's a long story." I did not really want to tell her, or anyone. I didn't want to relive those years of pain. Though in the back of my mind I knew that someday I would have to confront this.

"We have some time; after eleven years I want to know what happened to you, and to my father."

I took a deep breath; I still didn't want to tell her, but when I thought about it, she had s right to know what happened to her father. More importantly, I owed it to the prisoners who didn't escape. Their story had to be told, and I was the only one who could. For hours I told her of the journey to the camp, of Scar's and Veroth's death. Lydia gasped at thatthen put a hand on my shoulder. "I'll kill them all Lydia, Rulindil and any Thalmor I can get my hands on." She moved her hand from my shoulder to my hand, which I realized I was clutching The Axe of Whiterun that hung at my hip. I forced my hand to let go and I continued on with my story, telling how I had escaped and how Crofta had died. I could see the pain in her eyes when I mentioned that part. "He died a hero at least. He was strong, his soul will find its way to Sovngarde." My story concluded after my escape from Helgan, then it was my turn to ask questions. "How did you escape the sweep all those years ago Lydia?"

"It was Jarl Balgruuf, he promised my father that he would protect me from the Thalmor. When he was confronted about me he claimed that I had been in his service for many years now and that I had never been a worshiper of Talos. I've never forgotten what I owe that man, from what you said, it seems that I owe him even more than I thought."

I had spent so many years thinking that Balgruuf had abandon his people. In truth, he was among those I hated and blamed for what the Thalmor did; when we were taken, he did nothing. Or so I thought, Lydia had shown me that the man had done something, if he had only saved one person, it was still enough. I did not make mention of this, for although I had a new respect for Balgruuf, I did not share her admiration for the man.

The hour was late and soon the sun would be up, Lydia and I tried to get at least a few hours of sleep before the long walk up to High Hrothgar.

My feet felt ground below me but there was nothing but blackness. I looked around frantically and in a moment I could see her. That same woman clad in red and black who had stabbed me in my other dream. She was in the distance but quickly walking forward, as I started to run from her she began to move faster. _Do not run my child,_ a raspy whisper called to me, _stand fast and do as you were born to do._ I could feel something in my hand, it was the same dagger that had been planted in my chest. I took a fighting stance and waited as the odd woman charged at me.

As I thrust my dagger forward she seemed to glide around the blade as she stepped to the side and put her dagger against my throat. "Welcome brother." She said with that same cruel thrill she had taken in killing me last time. There was a sharp sting as she dragged her dagger against my throat.

I sat up and rubbed my throat, searching for a cut. Looking through the door into the Inn's common room, I could see that it was still night, seeing as no one was awake. I was breathing heavily and it had woken Lydia, she practically leapt from the bed to her feet as she drew her sword. "Relax Lydia," I said, "A dream, nothing more." She looked around a moment and laid back down on the bed that sat next to where I was on the floor. Terror filled me as it had after the last dream, but there was also a sense of frustration that I hardly understood. I put these feelings out of mind and fell back asleep, this time I had no dreams and was woken by Lydia just as the sun was rising.

"Do you think there's really seven thousands of these steps?" I joked as Lydia and I stood at the base of the throat of the world.

"You're welcome to count." She said with a smile touching her lips.

I failed to count all of the steps, being attacked by wolves and a troll tends to be distracting. Needless to say I was happy when High Hrothgar came into view. My pace stopped at the door and I took a deep breath, whatever it meant to be a Dragonborn, I would be committed to it as soon as I walked through the door. I considered turning around and walking away for a moment, but what then? Could I just turn my back on this? I had not given into fear for years as the Thalmor tried to break me, why should I run from this? But that was different, I had almost nothing to lose. This dragonborn business could be a lifelong commitment; it could end any chance to live the life I wanted. But If this was truly what the Gods planned for me, then there was nothing for it.

I forced myself to open the door and walk into a great stone hall. "So, a Dragonborn appears at the turning of the age." Said a man who could only be a greybeard.

"I have come to answer your summons." I said

"Let us hear your voice, so that we might see if you are truly a dragonborn."

I inhaled for a moment, "Fus!"

The man stumbled back slightly. "You are Dragonborn" he said, "I am Master Arngeir, and I speak for the Greybeards. Now, why have you come?"

"I have come to learn what it means to be Dragonborn."

"To be Dragonborn means that you have dragon's blood flowing through your veins. This gives you an inborn gift which allows you to learn new shouts as quickly as a dragon. I wonder though, do you have the discipline to learn? We shall see. Without training you have already learned how to focus your voice into a shout, or Thu'um. Let us see though if you are able to learn from us." More of the Greybeards had gathered in the center of the room now. "Each shout consists of three words of power, as you learn each word of power your shouts will get stronger. Master Einarth will now teach you the second word of power in unrelenting force."

One of the greybeards leaned over so that he looked at the floor "Ro." He whispered. I heard the floor crack and a series of symbols in the dragon's language appeared to be written in fire on the ground.

It was again strange that I could read it as if it was in my language, just as it had been in Bleak-falls Barrow. Then Einarth began to glow in a way, just like the dragon did as it died. Suddenly I felt an understanding of Fus and Ro together that I did not have before, and it was immediately put to the test. One of the Greybeards said something and the pale image of a hooded man appeared before me. "Fus, Ro." I shouted and the pale image stumbled back before it disappeared. I did this three more times before Arngeir was satisfied. Immediately following this I was led outside and taught a new shout, which was appropriately named Whirlwind Sprint. "Wul." I shouted and I flew forward through the closing gate that the Greybeards used to test me.

"I had heard of the prowess of those with the dragon blood, but to see it for myself is, astonishing." Arngeir said surprised.

"It felt so natural; how do others do it?" I asked. There was no more denying it, I was dragonborn.

"For those of us who do not have that gift, we must meditate on the meaning of the word until we take the word within ourselves. It is a skill that takes a lifetime of dedication to master. Mind that this power does not consume you though."

Satisfied, Arngier sent me to look for the horn of Jurgen Windcaller in a small tomb west of Morthaal. As Lydia and I left High Hrothgar I could hardly hide my agitation. There was little I could do though, I had promised Arngier that I would bring the horn back. So I pushed aside my frustration and decided that I could always join the Stormcloaks after this task was done. It seemed simple enough at first, a long walk to the tomb seemed like nothing, but on the road Lydia and I crossed paths with something terrible.

A man with bound hands was being led by a company of Thalmor justicars. I stopped as they went the other way and looked over my shoulder. "What are you thinking?" Lydia already knew, but she might have thought that asking regardless would discourage me. When I didn't keep walking it became clear that this wouldn't happen. "There's nothing you can do, there's three of them and two of us. Besides, the one in the black robes is clearly a mage."

"I can't turn a blind eye when I know what's in store for him. If you want to help then take the one behind the prisoner, if not then I'll meet you in Morthaal." I didn't wait for a response, if she was really sworn to protect me then I knew I could count on her. I drew my dagger and held it so that it was concealed as I ran up to the Justicar leading the group. "Pardon me, where is this man being taken?"

"This man is guilty of the heretical worship of the false god Talos. He is being taken to be interrogated for the location of more Talos worshipers." The Elf said.

"Why is worshiping Talos a crime?" I asked, all I needed was a few more seconds so Lydia could get ready to kill the guard in the back.

The Justicar looked at me as if I had spouted pure madness "Tiber Septim was a man and therefore he could not possibly be a…." before he could finish his sentence I plunged my dagger into his chest and pulled him close so I could seize the dagger that hung at his belt. I tossed it at the Justicar that charged at me only to hit him in the helmet. I did manage to stall him for a moment, and in that moment the prisoner rammed into the elf and knocked him to the ground. He then began to beat his bound hands against the Thalmor's face until I walked up and drove my sword into the Justicar's gut.

"Thank Talos you came traveler, but why would you help me? You don't even know who I am."

I cut the man's bindings and shook his hand. "I couldn't stand and watch while the elves dragged someone away like that. I have a favor to ask though, help me hide these bodies. The longer it takes for anyone to find them, the longer we have before they realize they are dead; that will give you some time to escape before the elves come looking for you." He nodded and together we managed to hide the corpses in the nearby cluster of trees and high brush.

"Before we par ways," The man said, "what is your name?"

"I am Siglak, and this is Lydia. Who are you?"

"I am Envar friend. Which way are you headed, perhaps we can travel together."

"We are on our way to Morthaal, and you?"

"I suppose my best option now is to go to Windhelm and join the Stormcloaks, you should come too."

I envied the man for a moment, he could go to Windhelm; he was not bound to being Dragonborn like I was. I shook my head, "I cannot, or at least, not yet. Someday I will gladly join you, but for now I have something else that I must do. Would you do me one more favor though?" Envar nodded. "When you get to Windhelm, tell Ulfric Stormcloak that Siglak son of Lorik will come to join him soon."

Envar smile, "I look forward to the day when we can take the field together."

As soon as we parted ways, Lydia let out all of the frustration that she had been holding inside since I rescued Envar. "We shouldn't have done that, now the Thalmor will be hunting us."

"Only if the find out it was us, and even then they still won't catch us."

"What makes you so sure of that?" Lydia's face seemed strained at containing all of her anger.

"Because when this business with the horn is done, I'll be in Windhelm with the Stormcloaks and they should only be looking for me. That's assuming they know it was us."

"Oh so you want to join the Stormcloaks now?"

"Now? I've wanted to join the Stormcloaks since I escaped the Thalmor."

"If you're against the Thalmor then you should join the Empire, a united Empire is the best chance against the Thalmor."

I was shocked to hear this coming from Lydia, "The Empire has abandoned its own people. Envar is a testament to that."

"What choice did they have?"

"They could have at least tried to fight, the Emperor should never have signed a treaty that made his own people criminals just for believing in Talos. Working with the Thalmor on that level makes him just as bad as the damned Justicars." I realized I was shouting and I lowered my voice. "Anyways, who told you all of this troll shit about the Empire being our best chance, Balgruuf the neglectful?" I felt Lydia's fist collide with my cheek and I stumbled slightly.

"My thane and friend or not, you will not talk about Jarl Balgruuf like that, not ever. That man saved my life and made you a thane, he's the reason why we're talking now."

We walked on silently for the next few hours while I considered what she said. She was right, the man did save her life at the risk of his own. I could hardly hold him to the same standard that I held the Emperor to, Balgruuf truly did do more than was expected of him. Saving Lydia was worth putting my anger aside. "Lydia, I'm sorry. You're right, he is a good man, and my anger at him is misplaced." Lydia looked at me with no expression on her face and nodded; I recognized that nod, I was forgiven, for now.

**So yes, if you have not figured it out yet, I'm pro Stormcloak. I am sorry for all of the problems with this story, I will make sure to prevent these issues in the future. As always, thank you for your support so far, and please continue to read and review. **


End file.
